Prismatic Man's Equestrian Escapades
by Dudewhatdidyousay
Summary: We meet Prismatic Man, The Hero Of Absolutely Nowhere City, in all his kaleidoscopic glory. He's pretty stupid at times, but he means well. He was given a message from his arch nemesis: Jiraio, Master Of Contrapositivity, and it transported him to Equestria, the world of My Little Pony! But, it's not all fun and games...
1. Interdimensional Prism

"Prismatic Man's Equestrian Escapades."

Chapter 1: Interdimensional Prism

**Before we continue, I just want to say two things: My Magical Friendship Pony is a parody of My Little Pony. But, My Magical Friendship Pony and the show that it's parodying are two different worlds. I also want to state that there is another story that I made on FictionPress that explains about the MC, so if you haven't read it, I suggest that you do so. **

It was a normal day in Absolutely Nowhere City, and our favorite rainbow-clad superhero, Prismatic Man, was lounging around in his little brick house, watching his favorite show: My Magical Friendship Pony.

"Man I love this show," Prismatic Man said to himself. "The characters are just so cute, innocent and fun!"

Then, the Mail Man came in, and gave Prismatic Man his daily mail.

"Oh, mail? for me?" Prismatic Man asked.

"Well you're only _the_ most popular person around Absolutely Nowhere City..." The Mail Man replied, looking at him with a face that says "Isn't it obvious?".

He looked at the cover, and saw that there was a name on the top; A name he didn't like.

**FROM: **_**JIRAIO.**_

"No, it can't be!?" He exclaimed, looking at the name as if he was shocked. He was very surprised that Jiraio survived the explosion: He clearly saw the villain blow up into pieces!

"How did he EVER survive that explosion? He must have been wearing a fire proof vest or something..." Prismatic Man thought as he was opening the letter.

Inside, he found a little button on it, and a note attached to it that said "Press me!". Being the brave (by that, I mean idiotic) hero that he is, he pressed the button.

"Whirrr! Click! Crank!" Were the many noises the button made as it transformed into a big, triangular energy projection of sorts; A prism. And prisms are very rare in Prismatic Man's world. Plus, they fuel his kaleidoscopic powers!

"Whoa, he must have really cared to have gotten me a prism!" The superhero said, thinking that this was a sort of apology for Jiraio's acts.

But, one thing was..._off_ with the prism, but Prismatic Man couldn't quite put his finger on it. He took a bag of potato chips, and thought that he was gonna need them.

"I always keep some emergency potato chips in hand." Prismatic Man commented. He attempted to place his hand on the prism, and now he noticed what was different: His hand went right through it!

"What in the world? Thats not normal...Prisms are _solid_, right?" He questioned. He took out his trusty Prism Transfering And Saving Device (P.T.S.D. For short), and sucked the prism. He didn't want to put it to waste, but he didn't feel like exploring it _just yet_. He put the emergency chips down on a table, and sat on the couch.

"Dang it! I forgot to pause the episode!" Prismatic Man exclaimed. He turned around and saw that, the entire time, the Mail Man was watching him.

"Do you _seriously _watch My Magical Friendship Pony? The Hero Of Absolutely Nowhere City watches MY MAGICAL FRIENDSHIP PONY!?" The Mail Man pointed out, laughing so hard that it brings him to the point of crying.

"I don't see whats so bad about it. I think it's a great show." Prismatic Man blankly replied, shrugging.

"Its for little girls..." The Mail Man answered, slowly starting to stop laughing. He left quickly, but, unlike how some think he would react, he didn't tell anyone.

"Meh, every man thinks differently..." Prismatic Man said to himself as he started watching the show again.

(A little while later...)

"Ah, that was a fun episode! Who would have thought that Wuna was Nightmare Shade?" He said.

He stretched a little, and got up off the couch. Thinking he's been a little too much of a couch potato recently, he decided to run a marathon of 26 miles and 385 yards (42.195 kilometers). After the rather long run, he decided to take a quick cat nap, to help with his random groggyness.

Once he awoke, he instantly took out the P.T.S.D., and thought to himself: "I'm ready to do this". He pressed a button, and it wired to life, making all sorts of noisy, metallic clanking noises. He pulled a lever that says 'Generate Prism', and the prism popped up in his face. He took the emergency potato chips, and went inside the prism, prepared for a big adventure.


	2. Welcome To Ponyville!

Prismatic Man's Equestrian Escapades

Chapter 2: Welcome to Ponyville!

After entering the interdimensional prism, Prismatic Man awoke and found himself in a new place, with a big sign that says 'Welcome to Ponyville!'

"What a useful sign! I'm glad they tell me where I am." Prismatic Man remarked.

Upon entering, he saw a lot of...talking, walking horses? Some of them even had horns, or wings!

"I think i've seen _everything_. You KNOW this place is good if it has me know if its weird or not in the first few seconds." Prismatic Man said.

He saw a pretty big tree house library, and he thought it looked nice. After looking at it for a while, he got the idea of just barging in uninvited, to see if anyone is there. Upon approaching the tree house, he charged up all his might, and used it all in one big bull-like charge into the door.

"I'M GOIN' IN!" He shouted as he broke through the door.

A purple pony that was reading a book put her head up, and looked at Prismatic Man, looking angry that he broke down the door.

"Hey! Do you know how much that costed me!?" the purple pony said in an upset tone.

"How many what now?" Prismatic Man questioned.

Frusterated, the purple pony tried to just ignore the door accident, and introduced herself.

"Ugh, never mind. I'm Twilight Sparkle. You look very...different, are you from here?" the purple pony said.

"Ah, Twilight. That reminds me of a book/movie series that everyone hates..." Prismatic Man commented.

"...Alright then, i've told you my name. What is yours?" Twilight asked.

"I CANT TEEEL CHU DAT! But, I can tell you my alias - Prismatic Man. Do you like cheese? I love cheese." The 'superhero' replied.

Twilight started to get a little annoyed by the newcomer's habit of changing the subject, but she tolerated it. In a way, he reminded her of Pinkie Pie. She told Prismatic Man to pay for the damages, and, he did. Not knowing what bits were, he payed her with 5,000 USD instead.

"Uhm, this is paper...Not bits." Twilight said.

"What are bits, anyway? Does it mean kibble and bits? But, wait, you aren't cats!" Prismatic Man asked.

Twilight showed him a bit, and Prismatic Man looked at it with a face of rage.

"...You need GOLD to pay for a door?! Thats an even stupider idea than triangle-cut sandwiches!" He exclaimed.

Prismatic Man payed the fee anyway, and Twilight called in a group of repair ponies to fix the door.

[...]

After the door was fixed, Twilight asked Prismatic Man to leave, as she didn't want any more accidents happening. He left the tree house, and went looking for another house. In the distance, he noticed Fluttershy's cottage.

"Oh? That house looks nice!" Prismatic Man said to himself, and he darted towards Fluttershy's cottage.

Once he made it there, he planned to break open the door like he did last time. But, he got distracted by all the animals everywhere. There were birds, butterflys, bees, dragonflys, bunnies, bears, you name any animal and it was there. As he was admiring the scenery, he tripped over a rock, falling down on his head and making a loud thud.

"Ow, my head!" He cried in pain.

He saw the door slightly open, and there was a little white rabbit looking at him sternly.

"Aww, a bunny? How CUTE!" Prismatic Man said.

The bunny kicked Prismatic Man in the private, and then threw him, which sent him tumbling into a stump. His body stopped rolling when his back hit the stump with rather hard force. The bunny walked up to him and made taunting fist gestures towards him, all the while chewing on a carrot with a mischievious smile on his face. Normally, Prismatic Man would back off, but he went with the _ingenious_ idea of walking back to the door instead.

He walked towards the porch again, knocking the door. He saw the door slowly creak open, a cream-colored pony peeping at him from a far distance. After a little bit of silence that persisted for a good minute, she said something.

"H-h-h-hello...?" The cream pony managed to utter, her voice so quiet that it didn't even seem like she was directing it towards Prismatic Man.

"Parlez-vous cette langue?" He asked, shifting languages to French for some reason.

"U-u-uhm, I don't, uhm, speak that language." The cream pony said, a little confused and very, VEEERY shy.

"Quel est votre nom, ma dame?", Prismatic Man questioned.

Nearly a second after he felt a random change in the wind's direction, a light blue pony with a rainbow mane and wings landed right next to him.

"Nun, das ist etwas mehr von mienem geschmack!" Prismatic Man said, changing his language again.


	3. Clash Of The Rainbows!

Prismatic Man's Equestrian Escapades

Chapter 3: Clash Of The Rainbows!

"Alright, who the hay are you, and why are you scaring Fluttershy?" The blue-skinned mare with the rainbow mane demanded.

"Wow, we're both rainbow-colored...We can be rainbow twins!" Prismatic Man replied, as if he did not hear her.

The mare untucked her wings, ready to soar. She knocked Prismatic Man into the air and caught him on her back, and she started to fly way up high. He could see many different clouds, mostly cumulus.

"Ready to talk now?" She asked, challenging him.

"Hey, stop for a second...I wanna tell you something." He said, sounding a little sick.

Curious, she stopped mid-flight, and asked him what it was.

"I. Like. Ketchup." He whispered in her ear.

She continued to fly higher. She knew Prismatic Man couldn't take the speed and height, due to the noises he was making - as if he was trying to prevent himself from puking.

"U-u-uhm, I don't think this is neccesary Rainbow Dash..." Fluttershy said in her tiny voice.

Of course, the pony couldn't hear her - she was way up in the clouds! But, anyway, Prismatic Man couldn't take it any more, and he promptly puked on Rainbow Dash's wings.

"Woah...!" She cried, as the sticky, disgusting fluid on her wings caused her to start dropping down.

Prismatic Man took out a random umbrella he had in his pocket (don't ask how it fit in there) and glided down, gently landing on his feet, while Rainbow Dash crashed on the ground. He saw her, and how painful the fall must have been, and he felt bad. Ultimately, he decided to try and help her up.

"Well, that was fun! Okay, you win, I'll tell you everything." Prismatic Man said as Rainbow Dash was rising to her hooves.

"Well, it's about time..." Rainbow Dash remarked.

Prismatic Man explained how he got to Ponyville, his encounter with Twilight, and why he went to Fluttershy's cottage. He didn't talk about the prism - he prefers not to tell anyone (or, in this case, anypony) he doesn't know personally about his powers. Rainbow Dash was a little concerned that he destroyed a piece of Twilight's property, but, other than that, she began to get a little bit closer to him.

"Well, i'm just glad you don't intend on hurting Fluttershy. See-ya!" Rainbow Dash said, untucking her wings and later flying with incredible speed.

Prismatic Man turned around to face the door of Fluttershy's cottage, seeing that it was closed. He put his head up to the sky, seeing that the sun was close to setting.

"After all that excitement, I forgot to check the time! It's already about to be night-time? Wow, time really does pass by when your having fun." Prismatic Man said to himself.

Continuing his pursuit of adventure, he started skipping around, humming to himself bits of a song (he never remembers songs fully unless he loves them to death). It didn't take very long for him to find a new place, a building that was colored a lot like vanilla and chocolate, and the top looked like a cupcake! Even he knew that this place sells baked goods. He saw a sign on it that said Sugarcube Corner.

He knew exactly where he wanted to go next...!


	4. The Huge Mistake

"Prismatic Man's Equestrian Escapades"

Chapter 4: The Huge Mistake

Prismatic Man ran inside the pastry shaped building without a second thought, eager to eat all their products - cakes, cupcakes, doughnuts, muffins, oh my! The door tripped him, as he had never went through a door so oddly shaped. When he got up, he picked his head a little bit upwards, and he saw a pink pony looking at him, a welcoming smile on her face.

"Hi sir! You must be new here, i've never seen you before!" She said, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yeah, im new here!" Prismatic Man replied, just as excited as the pony he was speaking to.

For some reason, Prismatic Man has a sort of relation to feeling. He can sense how someone (or somepony) is feeling, and it usually reflects on him as well, like a mirror. Although, he usually ignores the emotion if it is one that he dislikes and is directed towards him (Like, for example, when he ignored Twilight's frusturation about breaking down the library door. Well, that is, until he was forced to pay for the damages).

"That's cool! Well, my name is Pinkie Pie, and I will be serving you today! What would you like to order?" She asked.

Prismatic Man looked at all the merchandise, not sure what to have. But, then, he got an idea.

"I'll have one of everything, kind sir - I mean, lady - I mean...Wait, what are you horses even called anyway?" Prismatic Man said, struggling with his wording.

Pinkie Pie giggled a little, and she went off to Sugarcube Corner's basement to make them.

"And before you get any ideas, no, this isn't a reference to the creepy pasta...I'm talking to YOU, readers!" he said, breaking the fourth wall (meh, who cares - everyone does it nowadays).

A few minutes later, the rainbow clad man saw Pinkie come out of the basement, a plate full of all kinds of goodies.

"Well, that was fast!" Prismatic Man declared with a face of joy (of course, you can't see it - his skin suit blocks his face).

"You might want to shield your eyes..." He warned, slowly putting his hands to his face.

Pinkie Pie wasn't exactly sure why, so she decided to do what any normal perso - DANG IT, even I get these words wrong! ...Ahem, anyway. She wasn't sure why, so she decided to watch him pull the mask off.

He pulled the mask off, but only to where his mouth was the only thing showing. In that moment, the pink pony discovered why Prismatic Man always covered his face. His skin gleamed with a bright, fast-flickering, rainbow-colored pattern that was sure to give anypony some sort of epilepsy or seizure. The lights were too crazy for her, and she promptly fainted.

"Ugh, I knew this would happen...!" He exclaimed, angry at himself.

He could hear alarms sounding off outside - apparently someone had dialed the cops! Scared and without a clue on what to do, he put a 5 dollar bill on the table and ran as fast as he could out of the building with his food. When the cops arrived with medics, the medics picked up Pinkie Pie on an emergency bed and took her to the hospital, while the cops stuck around to investigate and ask the ponies around what happened.

"Oh no, i've commited a serious crime! I don't deserve to call myself a hero!" He told himself, bewildered at what he was done.

He managed to escape without anyone knowing (which was surprising, he was running around and flailing his arms for goodness sake!), and, when he got to a safe place, he saw 4 ponies and something that looked like a tiny dragon run to the scene. He recognized 3 of them - Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy - but he hadn't heard of the white one with the purple mane. He could sense their emotions - they were worried, scaried, and upset...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello readers. I kind of rushed this paragraph, so I am sorry if the character's are too out of character or if there are spelling issues. I also want to say that I know that Prismatic Man's personality is becoming more different each chapter, but that's because...well, I don't actually know why. Bad writing? XD Anyway, nice talking to you. Bye.**


	5. Things Get Complicated!

"Prismatic Man's Equestrian Escapades"

Chapter 5: Things Get Complicated...!

Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, the white mare with the purple mane, and the small dragon rushed to the police officers investigating the scene, asking what had happened to Pinkie Pie and if she will be alright. A detective took out a small device and scanned the area for hoof prints, but there were none anywhere! Their first guess was that a unicorn had to do with it - maybe he/she casted a spell that created flashing lights that hit Pinkie Pie, which explains there being no hoof prints of anypony else except the victim's own.

However, this theory was busted when they found some limb prints of something that was not a pony. It kind of looked like a gryphon's claw, but there was no elongated nails on it. A dragon couldn't have done it, as they have bigger hands and they also have elongated nails. The only answer was that a human did it, but, that seemed wrong, as the portal to the human world hadn't opened yet (30 moons have not quite passed yet)...

They told the 5 friends of the victim that they do not know who could have done the act, but the prints they found were that of a human's, and that they do not know how that was possible. They also asked them if they know anyone who could have commited the crime, to which they simply said "no".

{Later, in a dark alleyway...}

"This is horrible. How could I have done this? Should I come clean? How long would my sentence be? Could I even show myself in public without ponies calling me a criminal?" He asked himself.

He sat down criss-cross applesauce, putting his head under his chin, thinking about the choices and what he should do. But, despite all his thinking, he couldn't decide on what to do - he could come clean and risk going to prison, or continue hiding around in the darkness (which is really hard for him to pull off).

"I can't continue to hide around in the darkness. That's not what a hero does! I need to go tell the truth." He declared to himself.

He started slowly walking to Sugarcube Corner, ducking low and trying to not be seen...


	6. The Fight For Positivity!

"Prismatic Man's Equestrian Escapades"

Chapter 6: The Fight For Positivity!

***AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, it's been a while since my last note. Anyway, I just wanted to say that the events of this chapter takes place after the whole crime Prismatic Man commited was cleaned up and forgotten about (TBH, it's because I can't think of a way to end that sub-plot). I wanted to say this so that readers aren't confused and so I don't have people asking "Hey, how come no one is talking about the crime the main character commited?".***

Prismatic Man had to learn so much about this new world, that he forgot one vital question: Why did Jiraio send him here, and what did he plan to happen?

"Wait a minute...why did Jiraio give me that prism that teleported me here in the first place?" Prismatic Man pondered.

He spent a good 5 minutes staring off into space, wondering what his arch nemesis was possibly planning. After about a minute, he came back to reality, and he noticed that everywhere looked really different. There was only one color - grey, and the city was barren! Knowing nothing of Equestria's baddies, he thought that maybe someone from his world did it, as it looked an awful lot like the state his home town was in when Jiraio took over...

He heard the noises of a jetpack flying around, as two strong-looking people wearing grey trench coats, grey jeans, spiky, grey shoes, and grey jetpacks came over, and grabbed him by his shoulders! What was interesting, however, was that the two that abducted him were the only humans he's seen in this world, excluding himself, of course. They took him to a large, grey castle - Geez, everything's grey in this new version of Equestria! Having everything be one color was annoying to Prismatic Man: They could ATLEAST have two colors!

{Soon, in the castle...}

The grip on their captive's shoulders seemed to tighten a little, as the grey-outfitted men that were carrying him suddenly stopped...

"Put the man in the ridiculous rainbow colored skinsuit down, minions." A voice said, one that sounded way too similar to one baddie in particular!

"Yeah guys, you should let it go! Eh, get it? Hah!" Prismatic Man commented, making a really bad joke...

The henchmen looked at him with emotionless faces, and dropped him to the ground rather hard.

"Come on, don't you guys know what a JOKE is? Why so serious?" Prismatic Man questioned.

"Shut your mouth, you intolerable, naive, idiotic, nonsensical, rainbow-clad buffoon..." The voice said, insulting Prismatic Man.

As he opened his eyes, he noticed a completely grey throne (what other color would it be?), and his arch nemesis sitting on it, the one insulting him.

"Hey Jiraio, how you doing? How have you been since your previous, embarrassing defeat?" Prismatic Man asked, unintentionally offending his enemy.

"I do not want to hear you speak again...The only noises I want to hear from you are SCREAMS of agony, as I destroy ALL of your pony friends, as you are forced to watch them die, and torture you until the day I finally get bored, and decide to end your worthless life! I am the MASTER OF CONTRAPOSITIVITY, a seed of malice, and I will not be uprooted by a unintelligent individual a second time!" Jiraio roared, clearly infuriated.

"Woah, wasn't expecting that response. Looks like someone needs to teach you manners, Jiraio - and that person is me!" Prismatic Man replied, getting up on his feet.

Holding his fist up high, a rainbow formed outside the castle, and he started to take a little of the color, charging his fist to make a super-powered punch!

"What is this, a circus act!? Hit me, I dare you..." Jiraio said, holding his arms up in a blocking position, not moving.

"Through the positive emotions of Accomplishment, Adaptability, Appreciation, Exceptionality, Braveness, Experience, Innocence, Inspiration, Genuinity, Light-heartedness, Independance, Mercifulness, Judiciousness, Reliability, Passion, Nobility, and Reason, I finish and stop evil with all of my might!" Prismatic Man shouted, his attack ready to fire.

"You make me laugh...You think everything is all just rainbows and unicorns, do you? Life is dark, life is evil, life is unforgiving...You are hiding under an ideal that's just not possible! Why can't you SEE that, you fool!?" Jiraio critized, not seeing the idea behind the superhero's actions.

With one, positive energy PUNNNNCCCHHHH, Jiraio was defeated once again, and the force of impact sent all of his minions to...somewhere. Prismatic Man didn't really look as to where he was banished to, but he didn't really care too much.

Everything is all good, the color is restored, and Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadance all have assumed their roles back. Yay!


	7. A Rarity Is Found

"Prismatic Man's Equestrian Escapades"

Chapter 7: A Rarity Is Found.

**Author's Note: Well, hello again, readers! It's been a loooong time, hasn't it? Well, anyway, I just wanted to state some things. I can't believe I JUST realized this, but, in the part that talks about the five ponies in Chapter 5, I forgot to mention Applejack! I think I forgot to because she's my least favorite of the mane six, but that's no excuse to not even talk about her. I sincerely apologize for making such a mistake, and I realize now that Applejack is many people's favorite pony, so, Applejack fans, please, don't start a flame war against me...Although, Applejack does appear! Also, I know that Prismatic Man remarks Rarity as pretty, and some people may call foul on this. But, come on, can't a human just think something is pretty without meaning they want to marry it and...do stuff with it? Ehm, yeah, that was weird to say. So, anyway, I want to try and make this chapter a bit more centered on comedy, cause this series is pretty lacking in the funny department. SO, let's get back to multi-colored, magical horses and a flashy, seizure-enducing skinned man wearing a rainbow skinsuit's interactions, shall we? :3**

Now that Jiraio was blasted far away and fell in a jail cell (how convenient), Prismatic Man wanted to get back to learning more about the world his arch nemesis sent him to...But, what Jiraio said, he couldn't stop thinking about.

"You think everything is just rainbows and unicorns, don't you? Life is dark, life is evil, life is unforgiving...you are hiding under an ideal that's just not possible! Why can't you SEE that, you fool!?" The words repeated in his head...

"What did he mean by that? Life is dark? Evil? Unforgiving? Hiding under an ideal that's just not possible?" Prismatic Man asked himself, having no one to ask, thinking they wouldn't understand.

He couldn't seem to grasp it - why did he say what he said? The world isn't ALL bad, right? Surely it's not as evil as he stated? Sadly, he may never know the true answer...

But, anyway, he decided to just put all that deep thinking aside, and try to find something to learn about. He was unsure of what to learn about for a long time...But, then he remembered five ponies - Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, a white pony with a purple mane, and an orange one with a yellow mane. Because he knew the first three, he felt like he had to know the other two. Since he had no idea what they were like, he decided on one by their colors. He eventually chose to meet the white one first, thinking the colors and the particular way her hair was kept "meant regality and a generous heart".

Thinking that maybe the pretty white pony really fit that description (despite not even knowing what her eye colour is), he decided to look around for a newspaper stand. Maybe, if he bought the latest one, he could find her in an article! So, he eventually found a newspaper stand, and, excitedly, he approached the stallion working there. He might have been a little TOO excited, though; he got right in the newspaper pony's face!

"Hey, do you sell newspaper? Because it definitely looks like it! Oh, and, if you do, can I buy one? Oh, also, do you have the latest article?" He asked a bunch of questions, staring at the stallion all the while.

"Kid, you need to calm down. First of all, don't get so close to me. It's creepy and socially awkward...Well, anyway, in answer to your questions; yes to all of the following. Just buy your newspaper, and please leave me alone..." The stallion answered.

"Alright!" Prismatic Man said as he put some bits down on the table.

The newspaper stallion gave Prismatic Man the latest issue, and Prismatic Man ran off. He cracked it open and started reading. There were a lot of articles about a lot of recent events! But, after a few minutes, he found an article entitled "Carousel Boutique makes yet another revolution in fashion!", and, out of curiousity, Prismatic Man read a little of it. There was a picture of the white pony with a purple mane that he was looking for in that article, posing next to a dress he assumed she crafted. He became starry-eyed, and ran off to try and find this "Carousel Boutique" the article told about.

He approached the nearest pony, who's skin was light green pony with a mane the same color as her skin and a white-ish stripe going through it. She was sitting next to a cream colored pony with a blue mane and a purple stripe going through it, and they were chatting about something.

"Hello! Do any of you all know where the Carousel Boutique is?" He asked, trying to be calm, but his excitement was just way too noticable.

The light green skinned pony didn't say anything in response; instead, she pointed north with her hoof.

"Thank you, you mute pony, you!" Prismatic Man replied, as he ran off.

**[A while of aimlessly running north later...]**

He came across a really pretty purple and white building with blue sapphires around it. He knocked on the door gently at first. No answer. He knocked a little louder. No answer. Out of irritation, he kept knocking as many times as he could; each one as loud and forceful as he could muster. The door swiftly opened, and the white pony with the purple mane looked at him. She looked irritated, and also a little disgusted.

"Ughh, that costume is soooo..._casual_! Here, come inside; you desperately need a makeover!" The white pony said, gesturing him to come.

Not saying anything in response, Prismatic Man walked in the lustrous and architectually impressive building. He looked around, jaw open in surprised. It looked like it would fall off!

"Now, you wait right here, darling. This is a fashion emergency!" The white pony told him, a serious look on her face.

The white pony went to another room, and took some fabric from a drawer. Prismatic Man knows barely anything about stuff like crocheting and sewing, so the word he uses to describes her work is "magical"...

**[A while of sewing later...]**

The white pony with the purple mane came back into the room Prismatic Man was waiting in, holding a buoytiful dress in her hooves (wait a minute, how does that even work? Oh, whatever).

"Now, go and put this on, darling. I am sure you will look much better!" She instructed, handing the outfit to Prismatic Man.

The white pony pointed towards a dressing room.

"Uhm, does that dressing room have something that can block really extreme lights from reflecting?" Prismatic Man asked.

"No..." The white pony answered.

"...But, I need those! Well, uhm, do you have an area that no one ever visits? Like, ever? And that is reaally far away?" Prismatic Man asked, desperation in his voice.

The white pony took a moment to look at Prismatic Man. For some reason, this entire time, she didn't look at his physical form, just his costume. Now, she notices that she is a human. She had a shocked look on her face, and her horn started glowing. Out of a panic, she shot Prismatic Man with a magic beam (she thinks humans are uncivilized creatures)!

"Ohhhh...!" Prismatic Man managed to utter, as he fell to the ground.

There was a gaping hole in his stomach, the beam having pierced through it. Hey, looks like he's become RAINBOW DOUGHNUT MAN! ...That was a terrible joke...Anyway, Prismatic Man was knocked out, and he smacked head-first onto the rather hard ground. The white pony was so upset at what she had done, and she levitated Prismatic Man on her shoulder.

"W-w-what have I done?! He's probably going to die!" She exclaimed, angry at herself.

She ran to the library Twilight Sparkle lives in as swiftly as she could, and elegantly opened the door. Twilight turned around to look at the white pony, and she didn't look happy when she noticed who the white pony was holding on her back.

"Rarity! What happened? I thought that troublemaker knew not to barge in uninvited!" Twilight said.

"It's not that, Twilight; I have hurt him! I was foolish, and now he's probably going to wither away..." Rarity said, wearing a face of guilt.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get him to Ponyville Hospital!" Twilight replied.

Twilight Sparkle and Rarity ran to the other 5 ponies' homes, and got them to follow the two mares and get Prismatic Man to the Ponyville Hospital. Things didn't look so good for him...

**[A day later...]**

Prismatic Man awoke, to see 5 ponies and a little purple and green lizard in a brightly colored room.

"W-w-where am I? Who are you all?" Prismatic Man asked.

"Oh, i'm so glad your awake, darling! You're in the Ponyville Hospital, and we've been waiting for you to recover." Rarity answered.

"Hmm, Ponyville Hospital...You know, it looks much nicer than the other hospitals I have been to." Prismatic Man remarked.

"I'm honestly not surprised that you've been hurt more than once..." Twilight muttered to herself.

"Yeah, you are pretty thick-headed." Rainbow Dash nonchalantly agreed.

"Hey! I will have you know that I do not have a thick head!" Prismatic Man said, quite angry.

"Girls, I suggest you all stop. What has he done to hurt anybody? We should befriend him, not make enemies with him..." Fluttershy said in her tiny voice, reassuring Prismatic Man.

"Yeah! Uhm, what she said!" Prismatic Man agreed.

The other ponies nodded their heads "yes" willingly...

"Well, okay then. Ma name's Applejack, pleasure to meet ya!" The orange pony with the yellow mane introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, apple of the jacks!" Prismatic Man replied, a joyful smile on his face.

Prismatic Man looked under the covers at himself, and, suddenly, the seizure-enducing rainbow light shimmered. He covered his back right up with the blankets; he didn't want any more problems!

"Do any of you have a mirror?" Prismatic Man asked.

Rarity levitated a hand mirror in Prismatic Man's hand. He put his head under the blankets, and used the hand mirror to look at his back. He saw a big hole, and came to the conclusion that this was the cause of the light. So he pulled his head back up out of the blankets...

"Well, looks like a RARITY has been found!" He joked, chuckling.


End file.
